


Dalton Academy?

by Gendycriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendycriss/pseuds/Gendycriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine had been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and I’ll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 1**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(14 years old)**

"Daddy, can Mercedes come over?" Kurt begged his father with puppy dog eyes. Burt groaned at Kurt and looked into his blue-green eyes.

"I already told you, Kurt, We are going over to your grandma's house to visit. No if's, and's or buts."

"But daddy!"

"No buts now go get Finn so we can go."

"No." He crossed his arms.

"What?" Burt asked daring him to say it again.

"No."

"Are you seriously saying no to me?"

"Yeah. No." he said more clearly.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel go get Finn!" Burt said pointing to the staircase.

"I already said no."

"If you don't go, Mercedes will never come over again." Burt threatened

"No but I can go to her house."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can. You can’t stop me."

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, I am your father and you do what I ask you to."

"No."

"I will stop giving you money to go to those shopping trips."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Kurt ran up the staircase and barged into Finn's room.

"Dad wants your tall ass." He said and left the room. Kurt ran into his room and went to his bed. He slowly sat on it, threw his pillow at the door and started sobbing. "I hate you" he said in between sobs. "Why does everyone hate me? I'm a lovable person. Just because I'm in love with my GUY best friend that moved doesn't mean shit. Why did Blaine have to move?" He said and started to sob harder.

"Kurt..." Burt said softly knocking on the door and entering.

"Kurt, I’m sorry."

"Just leave me alone"

Burt picked up the thrown pillow and slowly made his way to Kurt's queen sized bed.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Kurt mumbled to Burt.

"Kiddo, everyone doesn't hate you."

"Yes they do."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I get shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, locked in port-a-potty's and rolled down a hill, locked in Janitor's closet's, thrown slushy's at, Books knocked out of my hands, " Kurt started to cry once again. "Clothes stolen while I’m in Physical Education, Book bag stolen, pens popped all over my clothes, Lunch trey thrown onto me, Lunch money stolen, Best friend taken away from me, Mother taken away from me. You see? The world hates me."

"Kurt... Are those things really going on in school?"

"Yes.” Kurt said through sniffles.

"Kurt, if you don't like it I can have you transferred."

"No, I can't leave Mercedes, Rachel or Tina."

"They can still come over. You know what? Give me 48 hours and I’ll find you a good school. Just... Let’s get going to your grandma's house."

"Okay." Kurt wiped his tears and went over to his dad, Carole and Finn.

"Finn, I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"It's alright dude, you were in a bad mood."

"Don't call me dude."

                     48 hours later

    Kurt limped into the house after another horrible day of school or as he liked to call it Hell. Burt was already home after his day of work at the garage. Carole was at her job at the hospital as a nurse and Finn was at football practice.

"Dad? I'm home" Kurt yelled limping into the kitchen after hearing a low "in here" call. "Kurt, guess what I have for you?" "Umm, Alexander Mac-queen's new summer collection. Please say yes" he whispered the last part.

"Nope," Kurt groaned when he heard that. "I have a school for you to transfer to." Burt said handing him the pamphlet.

"Dalton Academy for boys" Kurt read the title. "Nope" he said.

"But listen Kurt, this school has zero-tolerance towards any type of harassment, they board there."

"But look at the tuition: 8,999 dollars. That’s too much, I'm sorry dad." Kurt pointed to it then closed the pamphlet and handed it back to Burt. "I'm staying at McKinley."

"Kurt, you will not be staying at that school that is hurting you. Look at you, your limping."

"I don't care, the tuition is too steep."

"There’s a scholarship. All I have to do is talk to the dean and ask if you can have the test. Please Kurt, take the test."

"I'll do it."

                  

AN:  Short but trust me the chapters will get longer. Please know that this is towards the last few days of school so if he gets into Dalton he'll start the beginning of the year [: Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 2**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(14 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Burt got into a fight and Kurt said some rude stuff to Finn then ran into his room. Burt went to talk to Kurt and Kurt asked why everyone hates him. Burt asked for 48 hours to find a new school for Kurt, 48 hours later Burt found Dalton Academy!*

      Kurt an Burt were in Burt's truck on their way to Dalton Academy. Burt pulled over by the building.

"This is Dalton Academy?" Kurt said in awe of how large the school is. "McKinley's not even half of its size." he added on.

"But McKinley doesn't board."

"But the dorms are over there." Kurt said pointing to another set of buildings and the big sign that said 'Dorms'.

"Imagine how much boys are here." Kurt said with a smile.

"Kurt, Lets just go find the dean."

     Kurt and Burt walked into the building to the secretary who will tell them where the dean is.

"Hello, my name is Burt and I have scheduled a appointment with the dean for Kurt Hummel."

"Burt Hummel-Kurt Hummel for 10:20a.m.?"

"Yes thats us."

"Dean Roger will be with you in two minutes please take a seat in our waiting area."

"Thank you"

The pair went to go sit down. Burt sat while Kurt stood pacing. After about a minute and a half he spoke up.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Kurt asked.

"He'll like you, just be yourself"

"Being myself is what got me into this mess"

"He'll like you"

"What if he doesn't want to give me the scholarship?"

"Kurt and Burt Hummel, Dean Rogers will now see you" the secretary said. Kurt and Burt stood up and made their way to the office that said 'Dean' on it.

"Hello Mr and Mr. Hummel. What can I do for you today? My name is Stevan Rogers."

"Well Mr.Rogers I was wondering if it was possible for Kurt to have the test for the scholarship."

"Well you have to have a real reason to have that scholarship. Like budget issues or single parent. Something like that."

"Well I have budget issues. My budget for a month is roughly around 5,000 per month depending on the car. I'm a mechanic an I just can't afford to pay around 9,000 dollars for just getting into the school. I'm still going to have to pay around 2,000 for a dorm and then the uniform and books. Its just too much an I was hoping my son can take the test for the scholarship."

"Kurt can you please exit the room for about 3-4 minutes I need to talk to you father alone"

"Sure" Kurt stood up and walked out of the room.

"Whats the real reason for wanting him to transfer?"

"He is getting badly bullied and I want him to be in a safe environment. I can't stand seeing him limp home."

"How badly bullied?"

"Well he thinks everyone hates him. He told me that shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, locked in port-a-potty's and rolled down a hills, locked in Janitor's closet's, thrown slushy's at, Books knocked out of hands, Clothes stolen while he's in Physical Education, Book bag stolen, pens popped all over his clothes, Lunch trey thrown onto him, Lunch money stolen. Thats all he told me, it could be worse."

"Wow, Let me talk to him alone first and then i'll schedule you a day for that test."

"Alright. Thank you very much Mr. Rogers" Burt said making his way to the door.

"No problem, send Kurt in" Burt walked out and Kurt walked in.

"Kurt Hummel" Mr. Rogers said.

"Mr. Rogers"

"Why are you getting bullied?"

"I'm gay and not afraid to state it to anyone. I'm in love with my best friend that moved and am getting hell for it because i'm being myself."

"How would you like a test for the scholarship?" Mr. Rogers said with a smile. Kurt gave an 100-watt smile.

"I would love that!"

"What day are you free?"

"Everyday! I'm not going back to that hell hole!" Kurt said very hyper.

"How 'bout Wednesday June 20th at umm 8a.m.?"

"Sure! Wait, where is it?"

"Right here in this campus. In Dorm #47."

"Why is it in a dorm?"

"more privacy and no interruptions."

"i'll be there"

"Have a nice day. See you wednesday."

**(Wednesday)**

Kurt walked into Dalton Academy in an outfit that was similar to the uniform. He was walking around the dorm buildings looking for dorm #47. There was about 100 dorms on one floor and 4 floors in each building. Still walking around not knowing if he should go left or right he tapped a boy in a uniform. It was 8a.m and the boys were now heading off to class. The boy turned around and Kurt's breath caught in his throat, instantly Kurt knew who it was.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

                 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 3**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(14 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Burt went to Dalton and met dean Rogers. Dean Rogers, Kurt and Burt had a talk about the scholarship and dean Rogers let him take the test for wednesday. Wednesday came up and Kurt was lost in the dorm building so he tapped a random boy.

"Bl-Blaine?"

"Kurt?"*

"Wa-What are you doing here?" Kurt breathed out

"I um go to school here. You?"

"I'm about to go take the test for the scholarship."

"Why are you leaving McKinley?"

"Why did you leave McKinley?" they both asked at the same time.

"Bullies" They both said in unison.

Kurt obviously knew Blaine was gay also which is why they were bestfriends. They could tell eachother anything.

"But you told me you were

Moving."

"Yeah, into the dorms of Dalton in Westerville, duh" Kurt chuckled at this a little.

"well, can you tell me where room #47 is so i can take this scholarship test?"

Blaine smiled and gave him the directions. Once Kurt got into the room he took an empty seat. There was not that much people testing for the scholarship. Probably about 4 or 5 and the test was 3 hours long. Kurt had to take a section on math. He hated math. English, Global History, Science. Basically the 4 major subjects and one French. They got to choose what the language test was. The French test would probably be the easiest since he was fluent. And the Test began.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

          Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton. He couldn't believe that Kurt was taking the scholarship test for Dalton. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kurt, His bestfriend, last seen in September. Gosh, Kurt has grown. Now taller than Blaine. Pink lips, oh pink lips. Blaine just wanted to kiss them. No! You can't think that way of your bestfriend anymore! Blaine's mind told him. But gosh, Kurt is SEXY. He went into his Spanish class to begin the day.

"hola clase" (hello class) said Mrs.Evangelista

"Hola seniora Evangelista." (Hello Mrs.Evangelista) said the class in unison.

"hoy vamos a y para los gallarias y dale nobres a todo que vemos." (Today we are going to go to the Balcony's and give names to everything we see.)

"Vamos!" (Come) she told the class. The class all stood up and made their way to the few dorms, The people with dean scholarships dorms, balcony's. Kurt is getting a dorm with a balcony, Thought Blaine. Oh god, imagine what we will do on that balcony, Blaine also thought but quickly got that thought out of his head. It will be embarrassing if Blaine got a boner during class. When the class was over Blaine had to go to earth science, Geometry than Lunch.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•       Wow that test was hard! Kurt thought after he finished. Hopefully he passed an got the scholarship. There was three different types of scholarships. If you pass 4 tests and failed one you get the two year scholarship. If you pass 4 and barley pass the 5th you get the three year scholarship. If you pass all 5 and have at least one of them perfect score the school pays for your whole time there. Everything. School trips, books, uniform. EVERYTHING. That scholarship is called the deans scholarship. Mr. Rogers said that in a few days you will get your results mailed. He also said if you have the deans scholarship he would have to go to your house personally and give it to you. Kurt hoped he got at least the second scholarship. There was no way he could get the deans scholarship.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**A few days later**

      Kurt came home from another day of shopping with Mercedes. He waved goodbye to her as she drove off. She was a year older but was left behind 4th grade which made her a 15 year old freshmen. Kurt saw a unfamiliar black bmw parked in his drive way. Kurt walked into his house.

"Dad i'm home!" and made his way to the Kitchen knowing that his dad was always there.

"Dean Rogers?"

"Kurt! Hello! I was just telling you dad how you got the deans scholarship."

"What!" Kurt yelled as Dean rogers handed him his results.

"English- 89%:B+

Global History- 92%: A-

Math- 100%: A+

Science- 95%: A

French- 98%: A+, oh my god!" Kurt read aloud.

"Your schedule, dorm number, and uniform is in the boxes next to the refrigerator. And you will have to pick up your books at each classroom. Have a nice night. Congratulations." Dean Rogers said than walked out the house.

"YOU DID IT KURT!" Burt yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 4**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(15 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?' Kurt and Blaine found each other in Dalton. Kurt thought the test was hard but he earned the deans scholar ship.*

     Kurt spent his summer packing up his room into boxes, going to beaches and pools with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Finn,Burt and Carole out of state and celebrating his 15 year old birthday at the beach. He hated when his skin touched chlorine or salt water because it would ruin his skin but it was his last time seeing them until Thanksgiving. Kurt had told Burt about finding Blaine there an it made them both eager for Kurt to get his bestfriend back and for Burt to see the little 14 year old puff ball Blaine called hair.

    It was finally the end of summer. One more day and he will be off to Dalton Academy. Kurt was done packing and was spending his last day at Mercedes house with Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. They were having a girls night plus Kurt.

       The next day Burt drove Kurt to Dalton Academy.

"Daddy my dorm is #333. Third building, third floor, three hundred thirty-third dorm. It has a balcony."

"Alright, but i'm going to take my time. I can't let you leave just yet... Your my baby boy"

"Dad i'll call you every Saturday. You won't ever lose me... Your my daddy"

"Alright then lets get you to your dorm."

Burt picked up Kurt's heavy boxes while Kurt carried the light ones and they made their way to the dorm. It seems like Kurt wasn't the only one coming the day before. He and his dad walked to dorm 333 and read the name on the dry erase board on the door. 'BLAINE ANDERSON'.

"Oh my god..."

"Blaine!" Burt yelled and opened the door.

"Burt! Oh my god!" Blaine yelled and ran from his bed where he was reading a Vogue magazine.

"Long time no see huh! Aww you don't have that puff on your head anymore" Burt stated sadly.

"Had to get a haircut someday huh?"

"Why did you gel it down?"

"Because I'm at an all boys private school. I have to look like a gentlemen... Kurt!" Blaine said as he finally notice Kurt was in the room.

"Your my new roommate?"

"I guess I am. You had the deans scholarship?"

"No my dad just payed a lot of money for a balcony room. He wanted me to have a 'room with a view of the ladies'. He needs to understand I'm **GAY**!"

"Your Gay!" Burt yelled obviously unaware of the fact.

"No funny business." Burt said as a joke.

"Yes sir!" Blaine added.

"Dad..." Kurt whispered.

"I'm sorry son. Just let me have my fun with puff ball."

"I'm not a puff ball anymore" Blaine said pouting.

"You will forever be a puff ball Blaine!"

"Oh how I missed you Burt!" Blaine said hugging him once again.

"Well Kurtie, I think its time for me to go" Burt said giving Kurt a hug. Kurt did no let go.

"I love you daddy." Kurt said with his head in his fathers chest silently crying.

"I love you too son. Keep safe?" Burt asked still hugging his son.

"Of course daddy. I'll miss you" Kurt said hugging his dad tighter.

"I'll just leave you two to say your goodbyes."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•      

       Blaine walked out into the hallway.

"B!" Nick yelled making his way to him.

"Hey man! How was you summer?"

"Awesome! Jeff and I had the only make out session in my pool at like 8 at night. It was beautiful."

"Oh-Kay! I don't wan't to hear about you make out session."

"You got your new roommate?"

"Yeah."

      The door opened behind Blaine and Burt walked out.

"Bye puff ball. Hope Carole, Finn and I get to see you again soon."

"Bye Burt hope to see you again soon too."

Burt waved goodbye and left.

"Puff ball?"

"shut up I knew that man and his son since I was 9."

"who is he?"

"The love of my life's father."

"The love of your life?"

"Kurt Elijah Hummel. My dad made me move away and come here because he found out about my crush on Kurt."

Little did he know Kurt was listening to the whole conversation. BLAINE LOVES ME! His mind screamed.

"Hopefully you two would work out. We cant have sexual tension in Warbler rehearsal. Wait.. Can he sing?"

"If he could still sing the way he did when he was 14 then yeah."

"what his pitch?"

"Countertenor"

"Ill go talk to Wes."

"No you can't! We don't even know if he wants to join."

"Then go ask him... Text me the answer! Gotta go! Jeff is waiting for me!" Nick said speed walking to his boyfriends dorm.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•      

                 As soon as he head Blaine making his way to the dorm Kurt ran from the door and took Blaine's vogue magazine and pretended to read it.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still sing?"

"Yeah, was in McKinley's glee club. Why?"

"Well do you maybe umm.. Want to audition for the warblers?"

"Warblers?"

"Our glee club."

"I'd love to audition for the Warblers."

"Fantastic! Ill go call Wes."

"Wes?"

"Oh! The warblers are run by students only. So every year we choose three upperclassmen. The highest grade in the warblers right now is Junior. The three upperclassmen we choose will be called the council and they choose the songs we sing and who will sing it and who joins the warblers. Since the auditions for the warblers was this summer. We already have our council. The council is Wesley, everybody calls him Wes, David, and Thad."

"But if the auditions were this summer it would be unfair to join now, later."

"Well you have an exception." Blaine winked at Kurt and went to phone Wes. Kurt's phone buzzed a few minutes later.

 

**Hey Boo! Enjoying it over there in that all boy school of yours? -MJ**

 

_Hey Baby!!!! Yupp ! enjoying it. Juss got invitedd to be in the Warblers!!! How cool is thattt! -KH_

**Damnn! Whitee boyy alreadyy got themm jawnss with the sexyness of your voice. Well done bby, well donee -MJ**

 

_Imaginee we compete against eachother. Bring it!!!! -KH_

 

**Oh no boo boo! Its brungg! Ill beat you. Since im after all MERCEDES JONESSSSSSSSSSSS! -MJ**

 

_MERCEDESS JONESS is gna bee cryingg when she loses b/c 'after all I'm KURT HUMMEL mwaa hahahahaaaaaa! -KH_

 

**You cant steal my quotee! Thats cheating! -MJ**

 

_YOLOOOOOOOOOOOO! -KH_

 

"Kurt!" Blaine said running into the room.

"Yeah?"

 

BRB! Blaine is hurr to tell me if I got an audition for the Warblers -KH

 

"Well?"

"You got it! Wednesday you'll audition for the warblers!"

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Kurt said running up to Blaine and pulling him into a tight hug. Blaine lifted him and spun him in a circle. When Kurt wad finally on the ground again he looked at Blaine. Blaine was staring back at Kurt with the look of love in his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled down to Kurt's lips. Kurt bit his lip self-consciously his arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck while Blaine's was on his waist.

"Don't bite your lips. It would make them less beautiful." Blaine whispered.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATEDDD M!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 5**

**Warning: This chapter contains Klaine Sex**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(15 years old)**

*So heres what you missed on 'Dalton Academy?'. Blaine lifted him and spun him in a circle. When Kurt wad finally on the ground again he looked at Blaine. Blaine was staring back at Kurt with the look of love in his eyes. His eyes slowly traveled down to Kurt's lips. Kurt bit his lip self-consciously his arms still wrapped around Blaine's neck while Blaine's was on his waist.

"Don't bite your lips. It would make them less beautiful." Blaine whispered. *

"But i'm not beautiful."

"Kurt... You are the single most beautiful person that I have ever met."

"No i'm not your just trying to make me feel better."

"Kurt Elijah Hummel. Bullies was not the only reason I came to Dalton."

"Why did you come then?"

"My dad... Or that guy who insist i call him dad.. Found out I had.. No.. Have a crush on you." Blaine said and moved a hand onto Kurt's cheek.

"I know this is the first time since we were 14 that i've seen you but i think that this time made me realize that I... I love you Kurt. "

"I've been waiting so long for you to say that Blaine."

"Can I.. Can I kiss you?"

"Sure" Blaine slowly leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips. Sparks flew everywhere under his eyelids. Bombs went off. Its pretty cliche but thats how you feel when you kiss your soul mate.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

Kurt leaned into another kiss wanting a little farther than a kiss.

"of corse"

                Kurt leaned into a more passionate kiss. Without him noticing Kurt had pushed him towards the bed and was now working to pull Blaine's shirt off over his head. It didn't take long until Kurt's shirt was off as well and Blaine couldn't resist the urge to lean in so he could kiss Kurt's jaw line, down his neck and over his shoulder. Kurt softly made Blaine sit down on the bed and immediately sat down, straddling his thighs. Kurt ran his hand over his hair and down his cheek with a loving expression before he bent down to meet his lips. It was like the entire atmosphere was changed and the darkness of the room was like a safe blanket protecting them from the real world. Kurt's hands were gently moving down his cold skin, and it was like their warmth was spreading and heating him up.

"Lie down with me," Blaine asked quietly against Kurt's lips and it only took them a few seconds to be under the covers. Gentle kisses were pressed against each other's mouths, and Blaine couldn't help his fingertips caressing down Kurt's face. He just needed to feel the skin and warmth from him, the smooth surface reminding him that this was reality, and nothing could change that. Kurt's fingertips were brushing softly up and down Blaine's back, spreading goosebumps over him and tingling down his spine. Even though Kurt was so close to him that he could feel his ribs against his own every time they drew breath it still wasn't enough, it still felt like he was too far away. Blaine let his hand slide down Kurt's neck and over his chest to sneak under his arm so he could fold his arm around his waist, carefully bringing him closer with Kurt silently gasping from the movement.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you - I don't think I'll ever stop saying it," Blaine chuckled with kisses all over Kurt's face.

"I don't want you to. I love you too. More than anything in the world," Kurt giggled back, welcoming Blaine's kisses, returning them whenever he saw a chance of exposed skin. Kurt caught his mouth and the kiss intensified. He let the tip of his tongue carefully ask for entrance and Blaine let him in, letting Kurt's tongue softly caress his own in a hazed dance. The moment changed and Blaine couldn't stop himself from going hard in his underwear. He had known that it was only a matter of time before it happened when Kurt was so close to him wearing next to nothing. Good thing was that Kurt was slowly going hard too, so he didn't feel like a creep or like he was ruining their moment. Out of nowhere Kurt's hand was struggling to pull down Blaine's underwear, so he raised himself to make it easier to get rid of them, and Kurt hurried to get his own off as well. He didn't waste any time of putting his body back to Blaine's and this time they were both definitely fully hard.

"Make love to me. Please," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips with the thought that he needed to feel Kurt, and it seemed like it would never be enough.

"Are you ready?" Kurt smiled and his kisses were gentle and soft, innocent even, and for anyone but Kurt it would have seemed completely out of place as they were lying there naked with their needs painted on every inch of their bodies.

"Yes," Blaine chuckled and everything inside him turned and danced, his heart doing cartwheels from hearing Kurt actually saying it out loud. They returned to kissing, now their hands slowly exploring the other's body, as if they had changed over the day, and somehow they had. Their breathing turned heavier and faster, and suddenly their little, closed space under the covers was incredibly hot. I was so surreal and in the same time it seemed like it could never have been any other way. Blaine didn't know whether he should laugh or cry, so instead he continued kissing Kurt, his hands running over every dent and curve of his body he could reach. Kurt moved to lie on top of him, and he was hard against his hip with his hands trembling around to find balance on Blaine's sides, so Blaine moved his head to the sides to kiss both of Kurt's wrists before letting his palms slide down his back to rest at the top of his ass, his thumb brushing over his dimples.

"Are you nervous?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Kurt had long ago passed the stage of being nervous once they were in bed together. Often Kurt was the most daring as soon as they were safely hidden under the covers and their clothes were off.

"Maybe a little," he responded shyly and his cheeks grew red.

"Why? Don't be - trust me," Blaine smiled and pressed more kisses up Kurt's arm next to his head.

"I know, it's just… we're gonna remember this for the rest of our lives - I want it to be perfect, for my first time," Kurt admitted and sighed heavily as if he expected Blaine to think that it was silly. Blaine sighed himself before he reached up to press a kiss to Kurt's chin.

"Kurt, nothing could ruin this. At all. You're always amazing - and I know it's gonna be perfect, because you are perfect. Just relax," Blaine assured him and felt Kurt's muscles relax on top of him. He took a moment to consider this, let Blaine's words fasten themselves and fall into place in his head before he dived back down to catch his mouth before he started rutting his hips against Blaine's. It wasn't long before Blaine's hands slowly slid further down Kurt's ass, fingertip tracing the top of his crack and he had Kurt moaning into his mouth. In a weak moment of need and want Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and had him turned on his back so he could crawl between his legs with kisses down his neck. Kurt's hands pressed Blaine's torso down onto his and his skin was boiling hot. He couldn't wait anymore, so he stretched out to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand where he found the little bottle he knew would be waiting for them. He poured the cold liquid over his fingers, his mouth never leaving Kurt's as he did his best to warm it up before slipping his hand between Kurt's legs. Kurt bent his knees, feet firmly ground in the mattress to make better access as Blaine slowly started to massage over his hole. The first contact made Kurt gasp against his lips and he couldn't help smiling from the sound. He opened his eyes as he slowly started press his finger in through the first ring of muscle. Kurt sighed heartily and Blaine held still to give Kurt time to adjust to the feeling.

"More, please," he begged and he could feel Kurt's hands getting firmer on his back, so he obeyed. When he pushed his finger further in, one more knuckle, on to the next, he watched as Kurt's eyelids moved rapidly before he slowly starting moving his finger in and out of him. Kurt was softer than Blaine thought it possible of a human being, his entire scent was surrounding Blaine in every way and the way he tasted was intoxicating his nervous system. He angled his wrist, doing his best to stretch and move without hurting him, before he carefully let one more finger enter.

"Yes," Kurt moaned softly and bit down on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine continued in the same speed, wishing he could use his free hand to caress all over Kurt's exposed body, but he didn't want to leave his place so close to his everything with so easy access to sweet kisses and weak sounds. He hated that stretching was needed, he craved to be inside of him already, but was too afraid that it would hurt him, so he tryingly let a third finger tease around the other two working in and out. Kurt pushed his hips down, willing him to enter one more finger, so he did - Kurt's hole easily welcoming him in.

"Blaine, I need you. Come on," Kurt pleaded and every nerve in Blaine's body jumped to their ends.

"Already? Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you," he asked, his erection twitching and burning to feel Kurt around him. Pre-come was pooling at his slit and he was sure that he had spread it a bit too much over Kurt's hip.

"I just… need you. Please," Kurt begged and opened his eyes. His pupils were big and black with a gorgeous golden ring around them to match the piercing green and blue. It was like his eyes were taking over Blaine's brain, and the need in them was too much to resist. He let his fingers slowly exit Kurt before he reached out again, hand nearly at the open drawer when he was stopped by Kurt's hand locking around his wrist.

"Can we not… no condom tonight? I just wanna really feel you in me," Kurt explained with flushed cheeks and shy eyes, but Blaine rushed down to put a passionate kiss on him.

"Perfect," Blaine smiled and kissed his earlobe, Kurt giggling awkwardly before turning to kiss his ear back. Blaine pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he lifted himself up. He poured lube into his hands and rubbed them together before spreading the slick over his aching length, the sudden friction nearly making him whimper.

                He kept Kurt's eyes locked with his all he time, and he could feel that Kurt was slowly swiping around himself to have some action while he waited. As soon as Blaine was sure it was good enough he leaned back over Kurt, and with a firm grip at the base of his cock he slowly started pressing himself in. The second his head was all in he let go off himself and Kurt did as well so Blaine could rest on both his arms on Kurt's sides so he could find back to his lips. Kurt let his legs up to lock his ankles on Blaine's back as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, indicating for him to go deeper, so Blaine slowly let himself sink all the way in, both of them letting out a groan of pleasure.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he carefully started moving his hips, pushing himself deeper in with every thrust. He quickly had worked up a steady pace, his motions fluidly working him in and out of Kurt who was pressing around him, his heels digging into the top of his ass. Sweat had formed as a thin layer to cover their skin, and the moaning mixed with small sighs of "yes" or "ah more, Blaine" from Kurt into his mouth made Blaine's head swim.

"Don't stop. Please, it's so good," Kurt whimpered, his lower lip trembling, and Blaine could feel that his bliss was beyond possibilities of anymore kisses, so he raised himself a little, arching his back to make his hips thrust his cock deeper and harder into Kurt, angling himself to reach that perfect spot inside of him. He could still taste Kurt on his tongue and he wished him to return, but he couldn't stop watching the way he was squeezing his eyes shut with pink, full lips slightly parted in panting. A knot slowly formed in Blaine's stomach and he held still for a second to let his mouth catch Kurt's again who hungry returned the gesture. Blaine reached his one hand between them to fold it around Kurt's dick as he started moving his hips again.

"Oh go - oh god, Kurt," Blaine burst out and he was afraid that he couldn't hold back much longer.

"You're so good, baby. God you're so gorgeous," Kurt smiled, and his fingers entangled themselves in Blaine's curls on the back of his head where they had started escaping the gel, his eyes glassy and rolling around his head. Blaine kept watching him, even as the whirlpool started roaming in his stomach, a ball of heat coiling up to aim for his groin. His balls were on fire, and he felt it as it ran through his shaft to explode as a firework into Kurt's ass, his hole clenching around him. His hips jerked deeper and harder, thrusting himself through his orgasm as Kurt weakly whined "Blaine yesss", his neck arching to make his head dig deeper into the pillow, and Blaine could feel his shaft pulsing against his palm before his hand turned warm and sticky. Kurt went completely cross-eyed as Blaine helped him through it, his hand fisting around him with steady movements. His own eyes kept willing to close, but he rushed them back open to make sure he didn't miss a second of Kurt's orgasm, happy when Kurt opened his eyes right before they both were drained out. They were both heaving for breath, their lungs working overcapacity and Blaine wondered if it was possible for lungs to explode from overload that way, before he dived back to meet Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt groaned into his mouth, his hands gripping a little tighter on his hair, when Blaine realized he had to let go of Kurt's cock.

"Best night ever" Kurt panted.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**The Next Day**

**(Kurt's P.O.V)**

      The alarm clock came blaring at 6am. I was still next to Blaine's sleeping figure.

"Blaine..." I whispered and nudged him a little.

"Wake up..." I said after he still hadn't awoken. I had no idea how to wake him up.

"Baby..." I said and gave him a peck on the lips. He kissed back. That bastard was awake the entire time.

"Its time for school..." he still had his eyes closed.

"I won't ever have sex with you anymore!" I yelled an watched his eyes snap open.

"What!" Blaine yelled obviously not wanting that.

"I'm sore anyways... You wouldn't be having any sex for a while anyways"

"Why?"

"Because i'm sore i just told you"

"I'm sorry i'm just a little off after what happened yesterday."

"what happened yesterday?" I asked trying to piss him off.

"Like you don't know"

"Please elaborate"

"Well yesterday I got you an audition for the Warblers,  we hugged and stared into each others eyes, i told you how beautiful you are then asked you to be my boyfriend. Not so far after we made love"

"Which made me sore"

"sorry"

"no I loved it"

"anyways we have classes to attend in an hour. Lets get ready"

"Shower?"

"Together?"

"and sex..." I whispered trying to get him to come with me. (Pun not intended)

Blaine ran into the bathroom and striped before I got there.

"Ready!" he yelled as I undressed myself and joined him Blaine was on his knees ready to give me a blowjob. Before he knew it, Blaine was back on his feet and pushing against the side of the wall. He hoisted me in the air and I automatically wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as he reached between us to continue pump my growing cock. My eyes were closed as he whimpered at the feel of Blaine's thumb caressing my head. Blaine was placing small bites from my jaw down to his chest, biting down and sucking hard a couple inches above my right nipple. I pulled on Blaine's hair as the boy's tongue traipsed up the length of my neck before kissing and sucking hungrily. His hand was still pumping my cock, sliding over the pre come and squeezing playfully at the tip of my cock.

"Blaine…."

He pulled back. "Your amazing."

"I love you." I moaned out as I thrust up into Blaine's fist. My legs clenched tighter around Blaine's slender waist making him shudder at the contact of my ass rubbing against him.

                I leant forward and kissed him, our tongues quickly meeting as Blaine caressed my ass softly. He pulled back with a slow smile as he considered something. "If we were to somehow get married i would so not just have you for sex"

I smiled.Blaine laughed as he placed a kiss to my chin.

Blaine smirked. "I think I should pay you back for this, huh?"

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to." I watched as Blaine placed him back down.

"How bout a date?"

"I would love that." and for the second time dropped to his knees. The way Blaine smiled up at me with dark eyes drove me crazy, and then Blaine let his lips touch the head of my dick and I was dying to be inside his mouth.

"I sometimes dream about what you taste like."

He kissed the underside of my cock before allowing his tongue to trail down it, licking his lips in a way that was absolutely pornographic. When he licked the slit of my head to taste the pre come, I was a whimpering mess, begging Blaine to do something, anything.

"I had a fantasy that I was doing this to you in Ms. Johnson's class, right on her desk when I was at McKinley"

He sunk his head down over my hardened cock, taking me in completely until he felt me hit the back of his throat.

My hands were once again in Blaine's hair and his head was thrown back, crying out as the boy moved his head up and down, sucking me hard.

"Fuck, Blaine… oh god please don't stop…" Blaine pulled away with a smile and I looked down at him like he was crazy. "Blaine please."

"Fuck my mouth." he demanded. I looked at him with wide eyes at what I had just been ordered to do all until Blaine was sucking him again, his hands at my hips gripping down hard enough to bruise as he urged the boy forward, hungrily accepting my cock into his mouth. I got the message. I fisted Blaine's hair with one hand and let the other grip the shower wall as I thrust forward over and over again, watching Blaine taking my dick like he wanted it more that anything. Blaine's lips were wrapped tightly around me as he hummed heavily on everyone of my thrust, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout  my body. I cried out, closing my eyes and continuing my assault, plunging forward into the wet heat Blaine's mouth was providing. Blaine started stroking himself to the rhythm that I was entering his mouth. He found that he was extremely close as the water was less hot and more warm now, I was shaking above him. The broken whines I was crying let him know that he was close too.

"Ahh… shit… so fucking good Blaine… oh nnghh…" Blaine removed the hand he had on my hip and started to play with my hole, rubbing at it gingerly while he stroked himself and sucked me hard and fast. My grip in his hair tightened as I warned I was close, and Blaine came right then at the noise Kurt made once he was releasing into the boy's mouth.The water was cooler as I rode out my orgasm, feeling his body unclench and slowly pulling out of Blaine's mouth. He watched as the dark haired boy leant his head onto my hip and stroked himself through his own orgasm, moaning my name until he was finished. I just stayed there against the wall, still trying to process the fact that I was seeing someone now and said someone just sucked him off in the shower and I had sex for the first time yesterday. Blaine stood to his feet quickly and grabbed his body wash. "Hurry up, the water is getting cold."

I smiled, not really moving and reveling in my post orgasmic haze. "That's not really my fault now is it?"

I saw Blaine smirk as he started to wash himself and handed the bottle to me. "Use mine."

I didn't fight him on it, thinking i'd like very much to smell like Blaine Anderson. It'd be fun when he was in bed alone that night having some pretty nice dreams.

They both washed quickly and got rinsed off before the water could go cold. Blaine shut the shower off and kissed me as he toweled him dry, laughing at the way he'd blush even after they had just done some pretty dirty things in the shower.

"Oh snap! The time!" I yelled looking at the clock.

"what time is it?"

"7:04"

"Don't worry, we just missed almost 5 minutes of breakfast. Get into your uniform, ill introduce you to my friends."

"My audition is today."

"I know baby. You will make it. Don't sweat"

"I know."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

**(Later that day)**

"Hello I am Kurt Hummel and I would be auditioning for the warblers countertenor. I will be sing Defying Gravity from my favorite movie Wicked."

**(Kurt)**

**Something has changed within me**

**Something is not the same**

**I'm through with playing by the rules**

**Of someone else's game**

**Too late for second-guessing**

**Too late to go back to sleep**

**It's time to trust my instincts**

**Close my eyes: and leap!**

**It's time to try defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'm through accepting limits**

**''cause someone says they're so**

**Some things I cannot change**

**But till I try, I'll never know!**

**Too long I've been afraid of**

**Losing love I guess I've lost**

**Well, if that's love**

**It comes at much too high a cost!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you wont bring me down!**

**I'd sooner buy defying gravity**

**Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity**

**I think I'll try defying gravity**

**And you won't bring me down!**

**bring me down!**

**ohh ohhh ohhhh!**

 Everybody had their mouths dropped starring at Kurt.

"Well, by this reaction. WELCOME TO THE WARBLERS KURT!" Wes said and everybody cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dalton Academy?**

**Characters: Kurt H., Blaine A.**

**Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine been  best friends since they were 9. Blaine suddenly moved the beginning of the school year leaving Kurt. Will Kurt ever find Blaine again? Will they become more than friends? Possible Mpreg.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: M**

**Multi-Chapter**

**Authors note: I changed some things in this story to make it more understandable:**

**1) Burt met Carole when Kurt was eleven.**

**2) Kurt never had his crush on Finn**

**3) Burt never had his heart attack**

**I think i have it all. If I missed anything just tell me and i'll add it to the list.**

**Chapter: 6**

** Dalton Academy? **

**(15 years old)**

**_[3 weeks later]_ **

       This was the third time this week Blaine has woken up to Kurt vomiting.

"Blainey, my stomach hurts" Kurt said crying into Blaine's shoulder.

"Baby why are you throwing up so much? Do you have a bug?"

"I don't know but it hurts. Blainey make it stop." Kurt said now shedding more tears. Blaine touched Kurt's forehead. "No fever."

"Do you want to go to then hospital?"

"No"

"Then lets go down to the nurse see what she says"

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Mrs.Franny?"

"Yes Blaine."

"My boyfriend, Kurt, hasn't been feeling well. He's been throwing up a lot lately and he has no fever. He also says he has a pain in his stomach."

"Kurt come here"

Kurt stepped in and walked in front of Mrs.Franny.

"Lay down and pull up your shirt for a minute. I need to see your abdomen."

"um.. Okay"

Mrs.Franny took two fingers and placed it on Kurt's stomach.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Umm.. Right here." Kurt said pointing to the left side of his stomach."

Mrs.Franny noted it and had a look of shock on her face. She pressed two fingers onto where it hurt and felt a slight bump in it.

"Well I think I know what is going on with you. But you are goin to have to go to the hospital for a check up. I'm not completely sure."

"what do you think it is?"

"are you sure you want to know?"

"yes"

"well before I tell you... Have you been sexually active?"

"Erm— yeah"

"Do you use a condom?"

"Err— no"

"Well," she took out a box of condoms and handed it to Blaine.

"You should have came to me before this happened."

"What happened?"

"Kurt... Your pregnant."

"Your kidding, guys can't get pregnant."

"You probably have a gene or something... You need to get checked up professionally... At a hospital."

"Oh my god Blaine." Kurt said tears pooling in his eyes.

"Dalton kicks out boys who get pregnant."

"How many boys got pregnant here?" Blaine asked

"Well about 4-5 of them that came to me but there was probably a few more."

"Blaine! I can't go back to McKinley! Especially with a baby on the way."

"What about abortion?"

"Never in my life will I think of killing an innocent baby's life before they have lived."

"Want to go to the hospital?"

"Yeah... Lets go."

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

    Kurt and Blaine were in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Did you sign out for me and tell them where we are going?"

"Yes. But your going to have to tell them what the results is when we get back or have the doctor write a note."

"You told them I was going to get a pregnancy test!"

"No baby no. I told them you were not feeling well and that I was going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm going to get kicked out. What am I going to tell my dad? I haven't been been here for a month."

"Baby I'm so sorry I got you pregnant."

"How am I suppose to raise a child."

"Kurt Hummel." The doctor yelled. Kurt and Blaine both stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Hello Kurt. I am Doctor Perez and I will be assisting you. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well I've been throwing up all week with no fever and I have a pain in the left side of my stomach."

"Well Kurt are you sexually active?"

Kurt blushed before answering for the second time today.

"Yes."

"Do you use condoms?"

"No."

"Are you the receiver?"

"Receiver?"

"The one who bottoms. I assume your gay."

"Yeah for both questions and thats my boyfriend." He said pointing to Blaine.

"Alright Kurt I am going to need you to pee into this and a few blood tests." She handed Kurt a small cup with a cap and two wipes. When Kurt came back Blaine was on the phone.

"Ill tell you later why i'm not in school. Just shut up." he said into the mobil device.

"Hey babe." Kurt said looking to Blaine hearing Blaine say 'I got to go' into his phone.

"Can you go find the Doctor for me. Tell her i'm done and ready for the needles."

"Alright." Blaine walked out to go find Doctor Perez.

_Hospitals suck :( -KH_

**Hospital! What happened! -MJ**

 

_If I told you will you keep it a secret? From err'body! -KH_

 

**Yeshh juss tell meeeeeeee! -MJ**

 

_I might be pregnant... -KH_

 

At McKinley Mercedes shrieked starring at her phone. While sitting in Glee Club. Everybody turned around to look at her.

"Mercedes! Mind to share what has you so hyper."

"No its a secret."

"Whats a secret?"

"Nothing."

"Mercedes..." Sam said next to her looking over her shoulder.

"No secret"

"With who?"

 

_Mercedes…… -KH_

_Don't tell me you hate me now -KH_

_Blame Blaine! -KH_

_You can be the god mother- KH_

 

**Sorry. New Directions wanna know y I screamed when I read yuu are preggoo &\--  were all ovaa mee. Of corsee ill be the god mamaa ! -MJ**

 

_Doctors back. BRB -KH_

 

"Mr.Hummel. This is Nurse Jackie and she will be taking your blood test. Give me that and she will get started." Doctor Perez took the pee cup out of his hands and left.

"I am going to need you to lay out your arm and clench it." She tied a rubber band on Kurt's bicep and cleaned his arm.

"This will only hurt a bit." She slid the needle through and blood started to flow through the tubes.

"I only need two small tubes. It wouldn't take long.

•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

          Doctor Perez came back after the nurse gave her the blood test. She took the blood and the pee to a bunch of other doctors for testing an they came up with an answer.

"Mr.Hummel."

"Yes?"

"We found out what is wrong with you"

"whats wrong with me?"

"well it seems like you are pregnant. Just a month along."

"Oh my god" Kurt said leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a prescription to stop the morning sickness. I also advise you to drink a lot of water."

"What am I going to tell my dad?"

"His puff ball got his son pregnant?"

"Shut up Blaine!"

"Sorry" Blaine said cracking a smile.

"What are you all smiley about?"

"I'm gonna be a father."

"I don't even know if I want to keep it. I'm going to get kicked out of Dalton either or. I'm going to go start packing my boxes. Pick up those prescriptions for me. I'm going to get coffee."

"Kurt... You can't drink coffee when pregnant." Doctor Perez said.

"What!"

"Its bad for the baby."

"Oh god! Ill go get tea then. Bye" He said and left the room.


End file.
